Beauty Fangs
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Blaze the feline dhampir that hunts vampires and kills them to avenge her parents. She then meets a very handsome hedgehog that is the prince of the vampires. Contains hack and slashing, blood, violence, and maybe some romantic passion. *CHAPTER 9 contains mild love passion scene.
1. Meeting the Vampire Prince

**Hey, guys! Here's a new story and this time it will be Silvaze. And no, its not gonna be similar like Twilight romance kind a thing. I hope you guys and Silvaze fans like this. :)**

**I don't own any of these characters. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Blaze's Flashback POV)**

_It was one dark night when I was walking with my family and four vampires attacked dad and clawed him to death by letting him bleed._

_"DAD!" I screamed and ran away from the vampires along with my mother, but the four vampires caught us in time. Mom took out two poles and stabs two of the vampires. The two other vampires attempts to bite her neck but when they slashed her with their claws, I managed to use my fire powers on them to burn them to death. They turned to ashes. I saw mom bleeding badly and I helped her up._

_"Mom, get up. We'll get help!" I helped my mother and we struggled our way home. Much later we called a doctor and he examines the wounds on mom. The doctor looked at me and shook his head._

_"Blaze, I'm afraid that your mother only has a few hours to live, she has lost a lot of blood" The doctor told me. I got tears in my eyes and held my mother's hand. She looked at me with a weak smile._

_"Blaze...avenge your father and me when I'm gone...I will always be with you my dear" Mom said to me with these words and caresses my cheek. I was still crying and pulled into a hug with my mother. She rubs my back to calm me down._

_"I love you mom and I shall avenge you"_

_"I love you too my dear daughter" Mom said in a weak voice. Few hours later she passes away. I cried over her body with the doctor sighs in sadness, watching me mourning my mother as well as my father. Outside my house, the rain came and thunder clashed._

**(End of Flashback)**

Many years later I've grown into a beautiful woman. Unlike vampires I'm a dhampir; I'm immune against their weaknesses like the sun. My mission is to kill vampires and by far I have to exterminate every vampire in my country. I wore black leather halter jacket with white shirt exposing my belly, leather jeans and high heel boots. My main weapons are the dual arm blades. Right now, my mission is to kill a vampire that is in Spagonia where a vampire prince lives. He has lived there for 400 years. I packed up my stuff and headed for that country.

**(normal POV)**

Blaze arrived at Spagonia and asked an old beggar man where the castle is.

"It's near the woods but be careful, there is a 400 year old vampire in there. He only comes out at night as you know" the old man told Blaze.

"Thanks for the tip. I'm a vampire killer anyway" Blaze said and heads for the castle. It was already dark when she arrived and she knocked on the doorway and the door opened itself and she walked in with her blades ready. Unknowingly to her, the vampire prince was in his bat form and flies down to her. Blaze saw him and he turns into his hedgehog form. The prince smirks, showing his fangs.

He circles around Blaze and sniffs her scent, realizing that she's a dhampir.

"You're a dhampir. Meow" he purred seductively. The feline growled and put her gun near his forehead, "And you're a pure vampire, asshole. Who the hell are you?"

The prince lands on his feet and unfolds his cape, revealing a skull necklace with black shirt and leather pants. He reaches out one of his circular tattooed hands for a handshake.

"I am Silver and what's your name kitty?" Silver told the dhampir cat his name and asked hers.

"I am Blaze the Cat and I'm a vampire killer so back off" Blaze threatens Silver and replaces the gun with her blades. Silver chuckled and bends the blade with his bare hand. Blaze tried the other one but Silver dodged it and turns to his bat form, messing with the dhampir girl. Blaze growled and throws her fireballs at Silver but misses him and hits some portraits.

"Hey! Those portraits are-...OW!" Silver got hit by a fireball and caught fire. He screamed and flies to the nearest water place so he dove into a bowel of water and climbs out of it, still in bat-form.

"Splendid babe. You try to sabotage a 400 year old prince's appearance" Silver turned to hedgehog form and approaches Blaze, dodging the fire balls from her. He sneaks up behind her and grins.

"Never call me 'babe' again or I'll shove my blade right up your vampire ass" Blaze growled.

"My, you're feisty. I like that in a girl" Silver chuckled.

"Hmph! If you think I'm gonna fall for your handsome looks, it's not working" Blaze snarled. Silver gets in front of her and crosses his arms. He knees down and his expression changes from a smirk to a frown. "Well, go ahead Blaze, finish it. I've lived my life" Silver sighs and closes his eyes. Blaze raised up her un-bended dual blades and prepares to behead him. But she didn't, instead she lowered her blades.

"I can't" Blaze sighs in defeat. Silver opens his eyes and saw her with her blades down.

"Why not?" Silver asked Blaze and gets up.

"It was my...my…never mind" Blaze didn't mention that it was her heart which stopped her from killing the vampire prince.

"Let's go to the living room shall we, I won't bite you" Silver led Blaze to the living room near a fireplace. He sat down on his chair which was red with golden outlines. Blaze sat on another chair. She sighs that she didn't kill a vampire.

"Tell me, what made you stop from killing me Blaze?" Silver asked curiously.

"Hmph. I always have my chance at killing vampires before. But you are so different than the others" Blaze said as her ears drop down.

"Am I? How am I different?"

"Well, you don't act threaten against me and don't even bite me" Blaze looked up at Silver.

"It's because that no one has been in this castle for years and I only feed off wild animal blood at night few years ago. Many have tried to kill me but I just overwhelm them and since then, no one even tries to come here. I feel so alone right now, even after 400 years" Silver told Blaze.

"Oh my god, I have lived without my parents for 100 years and I haven't aged one day after I turned 25. Some vampires killed my parents, I can still hear them...I...wanted to...avenge their deaths. So do you understand why I kill vampires?" Blaze told Silver and hiccups between the words and sobs. Silver gets up from his chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry for that and these vampires betrayed me same year because they think I'm too weak" Silver said. Blaze looked at Silver in his yellow-golden eyes and still had tears in her eyes.

"You knew them? Good for you since they got killed in last minute by mother" Blaze held herself close to Silver.

"Yeah, and I'm a loner until you came. Let me show you to your room" Silver said and asked for a room for Blaze; she nodded.

As he showed her to the room, Blaze's heart was beating like crazy as she tries to ignore it.

"What is happening to me? Am I in love with this perv?" Blaze said in her thoughts while being led to her room. Silver turned to her.

"For a dhampir she is gorgeous. But I don't know why I feel my heart pounding when I look at her" Silver said in his thoughts. But he came up with something else in his mind. He clears his throat.

"Ahem, here's your room Blaze, hope you'll like it. I'll sleep in my coffin" Silver showed her room. The room had a bed with curtains and a desk with a mirror along with a bowel with a pot. Blaze walked into the room.

"Uh, thanks. I'll see you tonight then" Blaze said.

"I won't touch you under your sleep" Silver said with promise in his words. He walked away to his coffin in his room.

"Whatever you say, vampire" Blaze rolled her eyes and closed the door. She undresses herself and places the clothes on a chair.

She put on a nightgown and goes to bed.


	2. Feeding Time and Dance

Blaze was waking up from her bed and it was night still so she decides to have a look around the castle to find out more about Silver. She dresses up and had her blades ready. She walks through the hallways and saw many pics of possibly generations of vampires.

At the same time at Silver's room, he is about to wake up but Silver hit his head on the coffin lid inside from his sleep.

"Ow! Jeez! I better get a different coffin next time. Ow...that hurt" Silver groaned and lifts the lid up. He looks after Blaze to make sure she does not cause any trouble around the castle. Blaze came to a library where a book laid on a table.

"Hmmm, must be his memories or something?" Blaze whispers to herself and grabs the book. She took it and sat down on a chair to read it, she saw that Silver was born a vampire and was called a monster by many people for being a bloodsucker.

At the same time, Silver saw that Blaze is in the library.

"Shit" he said quietly and turns into his bat form to hide so that he can watch Blaze.

"I feel bad for him" Blaze sighs in sadness, "He doesn't seem like a bad guy to me but I must admit he is very handsome. Wait, what am I saying?!" she face palms. Silver heard this and blushed a bit while listening to her. "Maybe I should go outside. I need to feed" Blaze sighs and closed the book. She walks out from the library and Silver was hiding from her, still in bat-form.

"Is she falling for me?" Silver said completely shocked in his thoughts. He watches Blaze as she walked outside the castle to feed. He flies after her in the woods.

Blaze then sees a deer and attacks it, biting its neck to suck blood.

After 2 minutes, she was done sucking blood and wipes it off her mouth. Luckily for non-mobian animals, they won't turn into vampires themselves. She walks in the woods to head back to the castle.

"Why am I still having feelings for Silver? I can't love a vampire or..." Blaze was cut off seeing Silver sucking blood from the same deer.

"Oh hi there Blaze, did you got the same prey?" Silver said with blood around his lips. He tosses the unconscious deer aside and gets to her.

"Uh yeah, we dhampirs need blood not just for food, but also for healing" Blaze told Silver.

"Mmhmm. Say, you weren't in my library weren't you?" Silver asked Blaze, her eyes widens, thinking that Silver must heard of her.

"Uh, no" Blaze lied but Silver saw that she was lying.

"Then how come someone has opened the door to the library?" Silver said. Blaze sighs in defeat and tells Silver.

"I found what appears to be your memories, sorry if I read it" Blaze said with regret. Silver pats her shoulder.

"It's all right, my dear. I'm not mad" Silver said with a seductive smirk. Blaze rolled her eyes, "Thanks for my forgiveness, vampire. I noticed that your castle looks a bit...how do you say? Somewhere in the 1700s or something" she asked.

"Yeah, I have lived there about half my life time. It was built around I think in 1690, but it was before I got there" Silver smiles.

Blaze was surprised that he knows about when it was build.

"I see. Does it have any changes right now? Like electricity or something? And welcome to the 21st century" Blaze asked.

"Mostly, and I'm getting used to it. Learning some stuff kinda interests me when things evolve into new stuff. But I still have candle lights" Silver said and walked with Blaze back to the castle.

"Cool, but let's get back before sunrise" Blaze nodded. They arrived back to the castle and Silver showed Blaze a radio he got somehow. He turned on beautiful opera music and gets to Blaze and asks her for a dance.

"You want me to dance with you, Silver?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Yes, need to know you more, kitty" Silver said calmly and takes her hand and showed her some cool dance moves. Blaze was amazed over that Silver is a great dancer. After 20 minutes dancing, they laid down in front of the fireplace. Blaze then thought of Silver being the one for her and looked at his handsome look, her heart beating fast again. He gently massaged her shoulders and Blaze purred at this.

"Your purring is cute, kitty" Silver said a little nervous. Blaze gets a seductive smirk.

"Thanks, you're a real gentleman I must say" Blaze said while massaged by the kind vampire. Silver continued to massage her shoulders. But then the sun came and Blaze walked up and pulled down the curtains. Silver was happy that Blaze does care for a vampire like him.

"Thanks" Silver said and gets to Blaze.

"You know, lately I feel kinda odd, like when I see you, my heart beats fast" Blaze blushes as Silver faced her.

"Mmhm? Is it that you are nervous over something?" Silver guessed.

Blaze shrugs it off and asks him something else, "Question. What's it like to be turned into a non-mobian bat? I mean, I don't have that ability since I'm a dhampir"

"Well, I can fly faster and I'm hard to see in the shadows" Silver answered.

"Oh, okay. I'm kinda proud of being a dhampir anyway" Blaze said. Silver was thinking of what Blaze said about her heart beating fast for seeing him. But he then decides to get back to his coffin.

"Well, I better get back to my coffin, see you next night" Silver told Blaze that he needs to get to his coffin.

"Okay then, sweet dreams then your majesty" Blaze shrugs and listened to the rest of the music.


	3. A Bat In My Cleavage

Next day at morning, Blaze had eaten her breakfast and is about to get to the town to look around when Silver stopped her.

"Where are you going, Blaze?" Silver was very curious of where she's going. Blaze turned and faced the nosey vampire.

"I'm going to the town" Blaze said. Silver then thinks of something.

"Can I hang with you? I wanna see the town on the day after all these years at the night" Silver wondered if he could come with Blaze.

"You're kidding, right?" Blaze said with a low growl and almost blushed. The vampire prince shook his head and blushed, "I know, I know. But come on, if I have to stay hidden I have to hide somewhere close to you as a bat. And I really want to see the 21st century world"

Blaze sighs in defeat, "All right, fine. I'll let you hide in my...cleavage" she muttered at the last word with a blush.

"Okay, then. It's gonna be awkward" Silver also blushed.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "And don't do anything like a pervert, vampire boy"

Silver nods and turns into his bat-form, he was small like a mouse and gets into her cleavage.

"Ow! Easy with the toe claws, man" Blaze said, zipping up her leather jacket.

"Okay okay, jeez" Silver sighs annoyed.

"You sure are batty, vampire boy" Blaze rolled her eyes and heads out of the castle.

They came to Spagonia town and looks around in the market and Blaze brought some reddish yellow apples and oranges. Silver inside her jacket and shirt waited impatiently and sighs.

_"Man, it's no fun to be between someone's breasts. It's so goddamn hot in here"_ Silver said in his thoughts and sweats. Blaze then sees an alley and walked to it.

"Psst. Silver, you can come out now" Blaze whispered to bat Silver. She opens her jacket to let him crawl out from her cleavage under her white shirt. He sat next to Blaze and didn't turn back to hedgehog since he can be exposed.

"So what do you have, cat girl? It's kinda warm to be in your chest" Silver asked grumpily for what Blaze has brought. She showed him the bag with fruits and even a baguette with ham.

"Fruit, Silver. There are bats that eats fruits anyway but you're a vampire hedgehog. Want an apple or orange?" Blaze showed him the apples and oranges. Silver chooses the apples and hides behind a barrel to eat them as a hedgehog. Blaze came and sat next to him.

"So, um, it's not so often a vampire is out on the day time" Blazed said.

"I can only be at the day if I'm at where sunlight won't touch me or when clouds cover the sun. Man I wish I was a dhampir like you" Silver said with his ears drop down.

"I know how it feels Silver, I wish I could make you one but I don't know how" Blaze comforts Silver as they eat their fruits. They later ate the baguette and shared each half.

Much later, Silver turns into a bat again and hides in Blaze's chest. She grunts a bit when his tiny toe claws touched the skin on her cleavage. They continue their walk through the town, examining the beautiful buildings resembling those from Spain and France. Blaze then saw a outfit resembling her trade-mark and takes a look at it. But she didn't buy it and instead brought a straw hat and a purple dress.

They both walked their way back to the castle. Silver gets out of her chest once again, with messy hair when he turned to hedgehog.

"Ugh! Isn't there another way to hide me next time, kitty!?" Silver said irritated. Blaze glares at him while blushing madly.

"Next time you better not be between my breasts! Your toe claws made some scratches between them" Blaze hissed at Silver.

"Sorry then, I need to cut my toe claws then and don't be so grouchy" Silver shook his head in annoyance and hung up his cape. They both get to Blaze's room and she gets behind a Shoji screen. Silver could see her shape behind the screen; she had a perfect hourglass figure.

Moments later, she came out from the screen and had her purple dress on.

"Well? How do I look?" Blaze asked Silver and swings her dress around. Silver was speechless.

"You...look great I must admit. Like a princess" Silver finally gave an answer. Blaze then sat next to Silver and shared a moment with him. Blaze then faced Silver and looked into his golden eyes, they look so beautiful.

"So, what do you think of the 21st century, vampire?" Blaze asked with a smirk.

"Well, I think it's great, these tasty apples and the fresh air"

"What do you mean by that?" Blaze asked.

"I mean, I hope everyone does not see me as a monster still, even after these centuries I've lived, until someone like you really care for me. I'm so afraid for them saying 'Ah help it's the vampire prince!" Silver said with a frown. He was producing tears in his eyes.

Blaze gasps at this, "Hey, hey. Don't cry, Silver. You're no monster. I may be a half vampire but I still have a heart, you know. We'll find a way to convince the people that you're no monster" she wiped Silver's tears.

"Thanks, you're so sweet and kind" Silver calms down and places his hands on Blaze's shoulders. Blaze smiled and stroked his long quill on the back of his head.

"Yup and I've never had a great friend like you" Blaze said in a sweet voice.

"Me too, I've never felt more happy before" Silver said. Blaze was still stroking his quills and Sliver rested his head on her knees, closing his eyes and heard his heart beat like crazy. He purred like a cheetah, only in a lower pitch.

After about a half-hour, Silver fell asleep and Blaze gently places him on the bed and gets him into the blanket and took off his shoes. She also took off her dress and gets in her nightgown. She quietly gets into the covers with Silver without waking him up. Silver opens one eyelid and saw Blaze next to him.

"Mind if I sleep with you?" Blaze asked the nervous vampire. Silver was unsure first but nods.

"Of course, I need someone to comfort me anyway" Silver said sleepily. Blaze rubs his cheek.

"Sleep well sweet prince" Blaze gave him a kiss on his forehead.


	4. He's No Monster

Blaze was the first one to awake in her room, she stretches and yawns. She then saw Silver next to her; he looked so cute when he's asleep like a normal person instead for being in his coffin. She smiles and shakes him carefully but he hissed in his sleep so she backs off. She then got an idea so she did this; she closes in to his face and kissed his cheek. It caused him to wake up.

"Ugh! Can you just let me...me..." Silver was stunned for Blaze kissing his cheek. He rubbed the spot where she kissed him.

"Sorry Silver, I just want to remind you that it's night time now and I think it's time we tell the citizens you have changed, what do you say?" Blaze said.

"I don't know. Are you sure we can do this?!" Silver said, very nervous and scared at the same time.

"I know, here's the plan your majesty" Blaze leaned to Silver's ear and whispers something to him.

* * *

><p>At the same time in Spagonia, the people are at the market place, wondering if Blaze has defeated the vampire prince.<p>

"I wonder if that dhampir cat has killed that monster prince" a young man said.

"Hey look, there she is" an old man pointed at Blaze but gets shocked over that she has Silver with her.

"Hey, why isn't the vampire prince who has set terror here for 400 years still here?!" one angry woman yelled.

"Listen up, I have this vampire under my control so he's now kind" Blaze said, pretending to have Silver under control. The citizens were not sure if Blaze is telling the truth but they get a bit scared when he comes closer to them. Silver didn't attack them and knees down. A curious human girl about 6 years old walked to him and feels on his face. He didn't even bite the child and instead ruffles her hair. The girl giggled and hugs him. The citizens where surprised at this and cheered. Blaze was happy that her plan worked.

"You're so soft and fluffy" the little girl giggled while petting his soft quills.

"Thanks, and you are so nice" Silver lifts up the child and places her on his shoulders to let her ride.

Blaze smiled at this as well as the people of Spagonia. They were no longer afraid of Silver like their ancestors and cheered for Blaze for solving their problems.

* * *

><p>Much later at midnight, Silver and Blaze returned to the castle and gets to the living room.<p>

"You did a great backup story to pretend I'm under your control Blaze!" Silver said happily and hugs Blaze.

"Yeah I did my sweet prince" Blaze hugged him back and snuggles on his chest. She then looks at his face.

"What is it?" Silver asked Blaze. She scratches her neck a bit shy and then smiles at him.

"I just realize I found my true love Silver" Blaze said.

"Who is it?" Silver asked again; Blaze leans over to his face.

"It's you, silly" Blaze answered. Silver's eyes went wide opened.

"Oh, really? Well, I wanna say that I love you too, Blaze" Silver then cups his hands on Blaze's face and they share their first passionate kiss.

Silver's tongue slid in her lips, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and let his tongue in. As their tongues danced, they moaned. They broke the kiss for air, panting a little.

"I love you Blaze"

"I love you too Silver" Blaze said in a sweet, loving voice. They walked to Blaze's room and closed the door.

They kissed each other again, but this time more aggressive but softly and their weight caused them to land on the bed.

After a while, Silver took off his shirt and let Blaze snuggle on his chest fur. She purred like a sleeping cat when Silver stroked her hair.

"Mmmmm, your hands are so soft Silver" Blaze said with closed eyes.

"Thanks, I feel more like a normal person when someone loves me. I know that beauty is found within us"

Blaze smirked and rubs her finger on his fangs that are poking out of his upper lip. Silver smirked back and licked her finger.

"Damn, your fangs are sharper than mine" Blaze smiled.

"Yeah, but be happy I only drink blood from animals" Silver said, grinning.

"I know. So your fangs are not retractable? Just hanging out of your upper lip most of the time?" Blaze asked, her fangs retract from her upper lip.

"Yup, but I like them anyway" Silver said, massaging her shoulders.

Blaze closed her eyes and purred when she felt his hands, "Why?"

"Because I'm a vampire and you're a dhampir" Silver answered. Blaze giggles and she and Silver fell asleep.


	5. Dance Fight

**For those that don't know what a Dhampir is. Here's what it really is. **

**A dhampir in Balkan folklore is the child of a vampire and a human. Dhampir powers are similar to those of vampires, but without the usual weaknesses.  
>In recent vampire fiction, dhampir refers to any hybrid of one human and one vampire parent; they are half-breeds, not vampires themselves.<strong>

**Like Renesmee is a dhampir from Twilight, because her father is a vampire and her mother is a human.**

**So in this case, Blaze is a half vampire and half mobian.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the next day morning after breakfast, Silver and Blaze were cuddling with each other wearing robes. Silver was very happy to have someone to love after more than 300 years. He stroked Blaze's hair and she played his chest fur with her finger. Blaze then came up with an idea.

"Say Silver, how about we train for a dance fight?" Blaze asked Silver and gets up to get dressed in her normal attire clothes.

"Oh, um, I've never did dance fighting before but heard of it, I'm gonna try" Silver said as he gets dressed in his shirt and leather pants.

"Meow...Let's see what you got, vampire boy" Blaze said, seductively. Silver hissed with his fangs playfully, "Bring it on, kitty" he smirked.

Blaze turned on Hotel California by The Gipsy Kings; she does a flamenco dance style. Silver was like hypnotized by her dance movements before she jumped in the air and kicks at Silver but he grabs her foot and judo throws her at the rug.

She gets up.

Silver then does a moonwalk before jumping on his hands, landing in front of Blaze and grabs her by his feet and flips her over. Both got up and Blaze blocks Silver's first punch and Silver lifts up his other fist.

"You wouldn't hit a woman?" Blaze taunted Silver.

He lifts one eyebrow and looks at his fist and makes it flat.

"Yeah" he said and does a blow at her arm and she gently punches him and he kicks at her. She jumps aside and does disco dance.

Silver does a backspin.

"Not bad, vampire prince" Blaze smirked seductively, then had her hands open like claws as she playfully tap dances around Silver.

"You are great too, Blaze. But we need to feed so I can keep up all day" Silver said.

"Right, let's go to the forest and hunt animals" Blaze and Silver walked out the castle; it was a cloudy weather so the sun won't hurt Silver.

In the forest, Blaze and Silver sneaks up to a wild boar and they attacked it at once and sucked its blood.

"Usually I hunt animals sometimes when I need to feed. But when it comes to fighting evil vampires I drink their blood and kill them" Blaze said to Silver.

"Okay, and how did you kill them?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Well, after I suck out their blood I either pole them, burn them or rip them apart" Blaze answered.

Silver reacted by a scared expression. The wild boar was about to awake when they both heard it grunt.

"Let's go so it does not get frightened, the bite marks does not bleed for long" Silver said as he and Blaze backs off from the boar to let it go. It walked away a little dizzy while Blaze and Silver watched it from a long distance. They get back to the castle before the clouds clear for the sun.

Later 8pm at a nightclub, Silver and Blaze is showing everyone their dance fight movements. The music Diablo Rojo was playing in the nightclub.

"Come on, vampire boy. Don't be shy" Blaze smirked as she dance fights with the seductive vampire prince.

"Am I señorita? I'm just getting warmed up" Silver smirked as he does a moonwalk and did some block to Blaze's punches.

"Meow" Blaze teased and playfully whacks Silver's face with her tail

"OW! Hitting my face with your tail!" Silver groaned annoyed while Blaze giggled at this.

"You bad kitty cat" he grabbed her tail and pulls her close as her back touched his chest, "That wasn't nice, dhampir kitty" he said in her ear. "What can I say? I am a bad kitty" Blaze chuckled and got out of his grip.

They then did some tango movements. The audience were surprised at how good they are at dance fighting.

"What can I say, that cat seems to have feelings for that vampire hedgehog" A man at the bar desk said quietly and moves his straw in his drink and the rest of the audience cheered when Silver and Blaze spun and did some karate movements. Blaze pulled Silver close to her face.

"You're great Señor Silver" Blaze said seductively. Silver blushed and they both kiss in front of the audience.

The audience gasped loudly at this for a few seconds, they cheered and whistled wildly for them. Silver and Blaze bowed for them.

After the dance fight, they have a moment alone time together on the roof of the building, watching the full moon. After a while looking at the stars, Silver looked over to Blaze and stroked her hair slowly. Blaze looked at her true lover.

"You're so beautiful Blaze, even when you dance fight" Silver said, admitting on Blaze's beautiful face. She flickers her eyes with love.

"Even I almost tried to kill you from the beginning, my heart made me realize that you're my true love" Blaze said, snuggling on his chest.

"Ah, now I get it why you couldn't kill me" Silver said calmly and pets her ponytail and then they shared a kiss.

Their tails touched each other.


	6. Vampires Attack

**Hey, guys. By the way, did any of you saw two new trailers of Sonic Boom? I did and it was driving me crazy that I so want to see the cartoon show soon and to get the game. I'm so excited!  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

It's still night at Spagonia and a mystic figure standed on a clocktower. It was no other than Mephiles the Dark. His eyes glowed in a crimson color since he is furious over that he saw Silver the vampire prince with Blaze the dhampir cat.

"That phony vampire prince has fallen in love with a dhampir?! And now the people are no longer afraid of him?! No matter, I will send in the vampires to terrorize the town once and for all!" Mephiles said. His eyes glowed a crimson color as he turns into crystal-like form, now with bat wings on his back. He flies away to the mountains and a swarm of vampire bats flies to Spagonia.

Silver and Blaze saw the bat swarm and to their shock, the bats turned to vampire mobians and humans, with fangs and claws ready for battle.

"Here, you're gonna need these" Blaze hands two pistol guns to him. "Thanks. And be careful, Blaze" Silver said.

"I'm always prepared your majesty" Blaze said toughly.

They both dashed at the direction the vampires are going, to the west part of the Town. People were screaming and some tried to shoot the vampires. Others threw molotovs at them.

"Where's Blaze and her vampire lover!" A man screamed and struggles against a female vampire who appears as a mobian fox who snarls like a wild animal. She snapped after his neck but misses. The man hits the vampire with a metal rod but even with a snapped neck, the vampire straightens the neck and walks on all four and attacks the man. Just as the vampire fox is about to bite his neck, Silver shoot off her head.

"You okay?" Silver asked the man.

"Yeah thanks. No bite marks on me Prince Silver" the man said and takes up his rod.

"Good, get others to safety" Silver told the man and he ran off to save others.

"You creep! Step away from the kids!" Blaze growled at the vampire humans that are trying to attack the children.

The vampires try to attack Blaze, but she slashes every vampire's limbs in 3 seconds and they fell to the ground dead and she burned them.

The children watched in shock how great Blaze is.

"Um...pretend you didn't see that. Now go and hide somewhere" Blaze told them.

The children nods and ran away to other panicked people. A nearby vampire tries to bite Blaze but she slashed off its face and it fell dead to the ground.

"Stop shooting!" the vampire mobian hissed coldly. Silver growls and keeps shooting the vampires with his guns.

"NO! NEVER!" Silver shouts and headshot the vampire. But then realized he's out of ammo on the other gun.

"Ah, shit! I'm out of ammo!" Silver growls and uses his remaining gun at 3 vampires. But they knocked him down from the roof.

"Ow! Jeez! These vampires are strong, I wish I remembered how to use telekinesis" Silver groaned and gets up.

"Huh? You have telekinesis?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Yes, but I haven't used it for 300 years. Look out!" Silver screamed at the vampire behind Blaze.

"Huh? ARGH!" Blaze screamed as the vampire bites her neck. It felt like a cobra bite. Silver's hands gloved in a neon color.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER!" Silver yelled and lifts up the vampire and slams it at a wall.

Silver gasped and looked at his circular marks glowing like a neon color on his hands, "Whoa"

"How did you do that?" Blaze asked him, holding her bleeding shoulder.

"I don't know but now I remember" Silver told her. He notices that she's bleeding from her shoulder.

"Blaze, you're bleeding"

"I'm fine. Just keep the vampires away from the people" Blaze said.

"Okay, suck a nearby vampire's blood and then take care of the rest while I take care of the people" Silver told her as he ran to save the people from the wild vampires. Blaze ran to the other side of the building and found her prey, tackles the vampire and bites his neck. Wrapping her legs around the vampire's waist so that her prey won't try to push her off; she drinks his blood rapidly. She then burns him and the vampire turned to ashes.

"Silver!" Blaze called for him and suddenly sees him lifting a bunch of vampires, about 10 with his telekinesis.

"Blaze, burn that haystack!" Silver shouted and points at a haystack nearby.

"Okay Silver, when it's burning throw the vampires there!" Blaze called back and fires a fiery beam at the haystack and it ignites.

"NOW!" Silver throws the 10 vampires at the haystack and they all burned up. Silver lands next to Blaze and they handshake.

The vampires in the fire roared in pain and turned to ashes. The remaining vampires flied away in defeat, not wanting to get killed as well.

"THAT'S RIGHT, GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS!" a man shouted. The citizens cheered for Blaze and Silver saving their lives.

"We did great Silver!" Blaze hugged him and nuzzles on his cheek. But then Silver groans. Blaze then saw blood coming from his back.

"Oh, shit. You're hurt" Blaze saw the wound on his back and it was bleeding badly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Silver said but apparently he wasn't okay and he was too weak to move. Blaze lifts him and gets to the castle before the sun rises.

She gets to her room and gently placed him on the bed.

"You need to drink my blood Silver so your wounds heal" Blaze took off her jacket and pulled on the neck to her shirt. Silver weakly moves to her and bites her neck, but not so hard. When he drinks her blood, he moaned a little when he tastes the blood in his mouth. As soon as he had enough blood, the wounds on his back healed up.

"Thanks for letting me heal" Silver said. Blaze rubbed his cheek in comfort.

"You're welcome" Blaze replied and cuddles with Silver on the bed.

"Where did they come from and why did they try to attack the people" Blaze wondered.

"I don't know, Blaze. We'll figure out" Silver said with an sour look on his face. Blaze looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked. Silver gets up, sitting in Indian style.

"I think they are ordered by someone whom I don't know" Silver told Blaze.

"Possibly. But who would it be?" Blaze said. Silver pets her ponytail and thinks for a moment.

"I hope it's not...My god! Now I get it!" Silver realizes and ran to the library.

"Huh? Silver?" Blaze ran after him.


	7. Help from Rouge

***sighs* So far I have 35 reviews. :(**

**Rouge the Bat belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze followed Silver to the library and saw that Silver picked out a book.

"What is it Silver?" Blaze pleaded, wanting to know what's wrong. Silver opens the book and goes to a chapter where a demonic being is shown on a picture with bloody hands. It said Mephiles underneath.

"Mephiles, I think he's behind all this and he hasn't appeared for over 375 years and now he is out there. He must have come out from the boulders" Silver explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaze asked Silver who was a bit angry.

"Sit down please and I'll tell you about him" Silver said and ordered Blaze to sit down on the chair. She did as Silver started to tell the story.

"It was that I believed that my parents were killed by humans when I was only 8 years old and then Melphiles came and took care of me, trained me until I became 25...But then I realized something terrible for what he has done after I was ordered by him to make people vampires like me" Silver started to tell his story. Blaze was surprised.

"What happened after you were on your mission?" Blaze wondered.

"Well, I shall tell you and be ready, it's gonna be tearful for you and me" Silver said.

**(Flashback, 375 years ago)**

_"Man, do I always have to do what he tells me to do? Well, this is who I am and this is what vampires do" Silver sighs and turns into a bat to fly to the town. Mephiles watched him fly down the town and chuckles evilly._

_As Silver was thinking about it while flying in his bat form, he changed his mind that he doesn't want to hunt people anymore. So instead, he spots a farm with cows and he really needs to feed. He flew down and turns into his hedgehog form._

_"I really hate to do this to you. I hope you can forgive me" he sighs. He closed his eyes and opens them up, revealing his swirly hypnotic eyes as he hypnotized the cow and orders it to not move or make a sound. He then sucked the cow's neck and it did not move or make a noise. As he was done, he was spotted by the farmer holding a gun._

_"A vampire?! Get away from my cows!" the farmer yelled._

_"Oh, crap. Look, I'm not hurting them. I just needed blood" Silver said calmly._

_"Get away, monster!" the farmer shoots the vampire prince but missed. Silver flied away and saw the neighbors shouting at him._

_"GET OUT OF HERE BLOODSUCKER!"_

_"Man, I knew this was a bad idea" Silver flew in his bat form, back to Mephiles's place._

_As he got there, Mephiles wasn't happy at all._

_"SILVER! WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTACK THE PEOPLE?!" Mephiles yelled at Silver, crossing his arms for thinking Silver is too soft._

_"There were too many! I'm sorry!" Silver yelled at his adoptive father._

_"Silver, you disobeyed me for the last time. I saw that you don't wanna hurt them actually. I shouldn't have taken care of you since your parents died" Mephiles said and is about to walk away from Silver._

_"How dare you! And how do you know my parents died?! You never saw them die!" Silver hissed angrily. Mephiles growled and turned to Silver._

_"You wanna know the truth? Fine, I killed your parents to make you my servant or should I say slave"_

_"YOU WHAT?!" Silver growled angrily with full rage, "So all this time you kept it to yourself and lied to me?!"_

_"Yes and now I SHALL KILL YOU TOO!" Mephiles's hands glowed and he fires a beam at Silver but missed. Silver hissed with his fangs like snake, "YOU MONSTER!" he threw his psychic shock waves at the evil vampire and quickly turned in his bat form to get away from this place._

_Mephiles tries to get up but the whole place collapses on him in boulders, making him unable to move. Silver was flying to an abandoned castle much later. Mephiles managed see Silver before a boulder collapsed in front of him. He struggled to free himself._

_"CURSE YOU SILVER!" Mephiles muffled screamed under the boulders._

**(End of Flashback)**

"My god..." Blaze said, shocked and horrified by Silver's story.

"Yeah, and that is why I stayed inside the castle for centuries. Everyone feared me and called me a monster. And I never saw Mephiles again and I know he's still out there, somewhere" Silver said, tears sliding down his muzzle.

Blaze gets up from her chair and gets to Silver and rubs his back to calm him down. "Now now, we'll kill him when we find him" Blaze said, knowing Silver needed Comfort.

"He's too powerful, Blaze. Just like the other vampires that betrayed me are powerful too. I'm not strong enough to fight him" Silver sobs on her shoulder.

"I think I know what we need to defeat them" Blaze held Silver close to her.

"With what? Sunlight? You know I'll get burn in sunlight, Blaze" Silver said.

"With a stake to his heart, it will surely kill him for good and I might do this alone if sunlight, if night, we'll both face him. Stakes are one of the few things that can kill a vampire besides fire, sunlight and even beheading" Blaze told Silver part of her plan.

"Are you crazy? I can't let you do this alone" Silver sighs, "I'm gonna need something to protect me from the sunlight. And I really don't wanna do like the last time with you"

"Relax Silver, I think I know someone who can help us" Blaze dried Silver's tears and they hugged each other.

* * *

><p>Next day, Blaze was walking in Spagonia, having Silver in his bat-form in her suitcase this time. She then arrived at a store where it said <strong>"Magic and Spell Casting".<strong> On a small sign it said **'No non-magicians allowed'**. "Okay Silver you can come out" Blaze said as she opens her suitcase and Silver turned to his hedgehog form. But when he came into the sunlight, smoke poured from his body.

"AAAHHH!" Silver screamed and hides in the shadows and he stopped burning. Blaze rolled her eyes and she and Silver walked into the store.

Inside the store, it was full of magical potions and spell books for those who have magical powers. Then a female mobian bat came up.

"Can I help you with somethi...? Ah, hi Blaze. Long time to see, I see you got your vampire prince with you" the bat recognized Blaze and Silver.

"Hi Rouge, we need your help. Mephiles the Dark is back after 375 years and he's the one behind the vampire attack yesterday" Blaze told the bat whose name is Rouge. Rouge looked at both sides and then at Blaze and Silver.

"Oh no, I've heard about him. But I suggest that killing him is like killing a normal vampire; stake to the heart and beheading would do, but he's tough at fighting so getting to his heart is not easy" Rouge gets to an desk and picked up wooden stakes, a potion and a crossed sword.

"What's that potion, Rouge?" Blaze asked the bat.

"A sun protection potion" Rouge told them both.

"Great, I can't see my reflection in the mirror at night time" Silver crossed his arms grumpily, looking at the mirror with no reflection.

In his vampire life, he cast no reflection in the mirror at night time. But when its day time he can. As for Blaze, she can cast her reflection in the mirror since she's a half vampire.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. The potion will also help you see your reflection. Now drink this and viola. You'll rise and shine in the day light" Rouge said, giving the potion.

"Uh okay" Silver said nervously and drank it.

After he drank the whole bottle, he waits for the sun to appear from the clouds.

"All right, all we have to do is wait" Silver said, he turns into his bat form and flies on Blaze's arm, hanging upside down with his feet like a bat.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Waiting for the sun" Silver said. Blaze sees the clouds moving away from the sun and looked worried at Silver.

"Silver, you can get off my arm now" Blaze said to the non-mobian bat.

"Huh? Oh, crap" Silver saw the clouds moving and turns into his hedgehog form, "Please let this work" he whimpered nervously, waiting for the sun's rays to touch him. The sunlight touched his skin but to his shock, he didn't burn. No steam coming off of his fur and he was perfectly fine, "Woohoo! It worked!" he cheered happily.

"Great, but remember, it will wear off for 3 days" Rouge told him.

"Figures" Silver grumbled in disappointment.

"But I'll make more after you defeat Mephiles" Rouge said.

"Thanks, Rouge" Silver shakes hand with Rouge and he and Blaze walked away with the tools they got from Rouge.


	8. Their Journey Begins

Silver and Blaze packed their stuff for their journey to kill Mephiles. Blaze also packed her weapons along with the tools she got from Rouge and also had their permission to borrow her van. Right now they are at a gas-station and she looked at Silver and sighs in love due to his handsome look. Silver looked back and examines her beauty.

His heart beating with love that he never felt before until now. He sighs dreamily at her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" Blaze asked Silver.

Silver snapped out of his thoughts and quickly looks away with a blush on his muzzle, "Nothing"

Blaze shrugs it off and continued her packing. She looked back and couldn't help but smile at his handsome look. The leather pants and his fluffy chest fur made him look very sexy for a vampire.

"Blaze? Are you staring at me too?" Silver asked Blaze, she quickly looks away, blushing madly, "Sorry"

"Anyways, let's get going. It's gonna be a long journey for us" Blaze said, waiting for the gas pump to fill up the van. Once it was filled, they drive and played **'Bury Me Alive'** by **We Are The Fallen** on the radio. Silver put on black shades to look cool.

"As much as I like facing danger, this is gonna be one hell of battle with the vampires" Blaze said while driving.

"Indeed Blaze, I must say it feels good to be immune against sunlight temporarily" Silver said and folds his arms behind his head on the seat.

"Mmhmm. Sounds great, hope Rouge could make a potion that makes you sun-immune for a month" Blaze replied.

A while later, they parked at a diner to have a coffee-break; since everyone knows that Silver is not a monster anymore they didn't mind him being around since they heard the news from Spagonia. Silver ordered a decaf coffee while Blaze ordered tea. They looked at each other's eyes in love and held hands.

"After our mission is done, will I become the princess of dhampirs?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Well, in some sort of way, yes" Silver answered. He drank a sip from his coffee.

After the break, they continue their journey.

Silver turned on **"Looking Out My Backdoor"** on the radio and enjoyed the music. Blaze was focused on the road. At the same time, Mephiles sees them with his crystal ball.

"So they think they can stop me? We'll see about that. Servants go and find that vampire prince and his dhampir tonight! Make sure they don't come here!" Mephiles said to his servants. They nodded and they fly out from the cave.

* * *

><p>Blaze stopped the van and turns off the ignition, "It's getting dark. We need to feed"<p>

"Okay. But we got to keep our ears sharp. I know that Mephiles is sending out his vampires to stop us" Silver said.

"All right" Blaze nodded and got out of the van.

They attacked two wild deer with antlers and bit their necks. Blaze moaned a little as she tastes the blood in her mouth, hungry for more but she did not want to drain the deer. Same for Silver as he slowly drinks its blood. As soon as they had enough blood, they let the deer go and release it in the wild. Just then, Silver's ears perk up and Blaze noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They're here" Silver said. There were 20 vampires that were approaching them and they hissed angrily. Blaze took out her blades and Silver's hands glowed neon of blue aqua color. The vampires landed on their feet and charges at them but Blaze sliced off the heads of 4. Silver elbowed two vampires and uses his telekinesis to lift a rock and causing it to land on them. Just as a female vampire is about to bite Silver's neck, he turns around and blocked two blows from her and punches her in the face, shattering her teeth. The vampire female screamed in pain.

Silver then bites her neck and sucked her dry, making her look like skin and bones. He then smashes the head.

"Come and get some vampire traitors!" Silver shouted and grabs a vampire male and puts his gun in the mouth and headshots it. Blaze then stabs a mobian male vampire and sliced it in two with her blades. She then proceeds to use her fists and kneed one vampire in the gut and stabs it with a stake. A female vampire sneaks up behind Blaze and pounced her down. She tries to bite Blaze with her long fangs but Blaze head-butts the vampire and slices off the arms on the vampire, leaving it helpless. Blaze then burned it up with her fire powers.

"Alright, who want's some more?" Blaze said very aggressive.

By far, 11 vampires have been slaughtered by Silver and Blaze. The remaining vampires snarl at them and extend their claws.

"Oh, shit" Blaze muttered, getting in her fight stance with her dual arm blades up. Silver reloads his gun and gets ready to fight again.

"Come and get me! I'll show you the life of a vampire!" Silver shouted and shoots at the vampires.

Blaze used her speed to slice off the vampires' arms and legs.

"AAAHH! MY ARM!" one female mobian vampire screamed in pain and dies.

Silver elbows a male vampire and shoots him in the eyes, blinding him. "This is what happens when you mess with Silver" Silver taunted the vampire and breaks off the arms on the vampire.

"AAAHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the male vampire screams in agony and dies.

Suddenly, Silver gets stabbed in the back and screamed. Lucky for him he didn't die since the weapon didn't hit the heart. He removed the knife from his back and slowly turns around to face the male human vampire that stabbed him. Silver hissed angrily with his fangs and jumped up in the air, landing on his feet and bites the human vampire from behind, draining his prey by drinking his blood to replenish the wound on his back.

"Retreat!" One of the remaining vampires shouted and flies away.

"Yeah, that's right! Tell your master that we kicked your asses again!" Blaze shouted at them but she then groaned in pain and kneels down, holding her bleeding stomach.

"Blaze! Oh, shit" Silver helped her up. He quickly bit his left arm and held it near Blaze's mouth to drink,

"Blaze, drink" but she shook her head, "I'm fine, Silver" Blaze said weakly.

"You're not okay. Drink!" Silver begged her.

"Okay, I'm wrong" Blaze slowly drinks the blood on his left arm, moaning quietly and breathing through her nose. The wound on her stomach was healing quickly and it stopped bleeding. She moves her fangs away from Silver's arm, breathing slowly in her mouth.

"Okay, let's go before they come back" Silver said.

"Right" Blaze nodded and got in the van with him.


	9. Training and Night Love

**Warning: Mild sexual scene below but its not gonna be sex. Sorry. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the vampire fight, Silver and Blaze came to a motel and decides to spend the night there. After they paid for their room, they get to room number 18 and packed their stuff there and Silver laid down on the bed after hanging up a cross on the window. Blaze thought that he looked so cute when he's asleep. She then changes to her nightgown and gets into the covers with Silver, snuggling on his chest fur, making him purr quietly. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep along with Silver. No vampires dared to come and get them because of the cross at the window.

Next morning, Blaze was the first to wake up. She stretched while yawning and looked down at her handsome prince. She leaned at his ear.

"Silver, wake up" Blaze whispered in his ear. He moans in his sleep.

"Hmmmm, ***yawn*** Oh good morning Blaze sweetie" Silver said sleepy and stroke her hair at the sides of her head.

She purred and nuzzled on his hand with her muzzle, "Morning vampire prince"

Silver gets up and takes on his shirt and leather pants. "So, Blaze, I wonder what's for breakfast down the motel" Silver said.

"Let's find out. And I'm amazed that you're enjoying normal food" Blaze winked.

"I drink blood to survive mostly" Silver said. Blaze was getting dressed in her white shirt and black pants.

"I see. Anyways, let's go downstairs and have breakfast" Blaze said, walking out the door and heads downstairs. Silver came after her and they get to the dining room. They had pancakes with syrup for breakfast.

After the breakfast, Silver and Blaze decides to get to the grass field nearby and by now, Blaze is about to teach Silver how to use a shotgun. She places a target sign on a tree and ran back to Silver by her enhanced speed and loads the shotgun.

"Alright Silver, by killing a vampire with a shotgun. Watch and learn how I use this one" Blaze said to Silver as she targets the sign and held the shotgun steady. She then fires at the target sign and got near the middle of it. Silver was amazed by that.

"Now's your turn your majesty" she hands over the shotgun to Silver and he remembers how Blaze used it and targets the target sign.

"Stay focused Silver and don't shoot anyone around here except vampires" Blaze told Silver. He nodded and focuses on the target and fires at it, but missed. Blaze facepalms and gets to Silver.

"I said focus on the target Silver" Blaze said irritated. He turns to her and smiles nervously.

"Whoops, but be happy no one got hurt here" he held down the shotgun and loads it by one bullet. He focused again and this time he managed to fire at the target and hits the middle point. Now Blaze was impressed.

"Good job Silver, now for the martial art training" she told him and they went back to the motel.

Later after lunch at the motel, Blaze and Silver were at an empty basketball area and Blaze was dress in a white tank top with dark-blue jogging pants and wearing a helmet and gloves. Silver was also wearing a training uniform and also had helmet and gloves.

"Ready for this Silver?" she asked Silver toughly.

"Bet I am kitty" Silver gets into fighting position and lifted up his fists. They both started to kick and punch at each other, but Silver gets knocked down by a sweep kick from Blaze and landed on his butt. She giggled and offers him a hand up.

"Discipline is what's most important in martial arts, Silver" Blaze told Silver.

"Okay then, I'll try again and be ready" Silver said as he does a left hook, but she dodged it and does an uppercut as Silver blocked it.

"Nice try, babe" he smirks and does a sweep-kick at Blaze and it knocked her down. She gets back up on her feet and uses two lefts and one right and Silver blocked them but gets knocked by a left hook. As Silver is about to fall again, Blaze grabs him by her tail, pulling him close.

"Meow, you are getting better my prince" Blaze said seductively. Silver blushed.

"Yeah I am my princess" Silver smirks.

Later at the motel room, Silver was taking a shower while Blaze watched TV. She watched some Comedy stand ups.

"Silver, when are you done?" Blaze called for Silver from the bed. Silver turned off the water in the shower.

"I'm done now" Silver dried himself with the towel and wrapped it around his waist, but when he walked pass the mirror, he saw his reflection disappear suddenly. He then groans annoyed since at night time his reflection will disappear but with the potion he got one fulltime at three days.

"Man, seems the sun-immune potion wore off. Blaze, do you have any more potions?" he asked.

"I got an extra from Rouge, darling" Blaze picked up another potion bottle and gave it to him. He drinks it and his reflection reappears.

"Thanks. Being a vampire is not easy when it comes to not having a reflection in the mirror" Silver said.

As Silver got dressed he walks up to his dhampir lover and puts a hand on her cheek, looking straight into her honey colored eyes. The dhampir feline did the same as she leans her face close to his with her eyes half closed. As their faces leaned in, their lips crashed in and kissed passionately. Hearts racing like wildly and aggressively as these lovers are enjoying this.

As much as they want to make love they were not ready for it though they are old enough to. Just not ready for now. So instead, they decide to have a very aggressive passion make out session. The kiss went from gentle to an aggressive rough kiss, both moaning quietly. The Vampire prince removed her shirt and bra as the dhampir feline did the same by removing his shirt and vampire skull necklace. Leaving them both with their leather pants and shoes on. Blaze pressed her breasts against Silver's fluffy chest fur while kissing him roughly with a moan.

Silver was enjoying this as he lifts up her legs and wrapped them around his waist, leaning her back against the wall. Silver pulls away from the kiss and gently bites her neck, making her moan out his name. Blaze felt his skinny abs touching her bare tummy made her heart race like crazy. Silver's legs wobbled a bit so he decides to lay his lover down on the bed to be on top of her while giving hickeys on her neck. Blaze moaned a bit, running her hands on his chest and feeling his fangs running down her neck sent chills down her spine. She flipped over to be on top of him, pressing her breasts on his chest and kisses his soft lips as it turns into a French kiss. His tongue tastes like mint flavor which made Blaze purr. As for Silver, he ran his tongue on hers which tastes like peppermint. He ran his hands on her arms while kissing her. Eventually, they need air so they pull away from the kiss. That night, they fell asleep.

**Don't forget to review. **


	10. Hope

At this morning, Blaze was wearing her nightgown after their passionate love last night and dresses up in her leather jacket, white shirt, leather pants, and high heels. She sees her prince still asleep and gently shakes him to wake him up.

"Morning again sweet prince" Blaze said dreamily. Silver yawns as he gets up and gets dressed.

"Good morning, Blaze" Silver said and rubs her cheek.

"Today we are off again to Mephiles place" she said sweetly and gets to the door for the dining room.

"Let's see what they have for breakfast" Silver said, going downstairs with her.

They arrived at the dining room and Blaze ordered Fruit Loop cereal with cheese toast aside along with an apple juice. Silver ordered the same but having ham on his toast.

Silver never had cereal before but he seems to like it as he eats it. After their breakfast and all packing, they drive off to continue their journey.

While Blaze is driving she saw Silver taking a nap with his cape covering his body like a blanket.

"Awww, cute" Blaze sighs sweetly and focused on the road.

"Hmmm, those heroes are pretty good at killing my minions but they are not yet here" Mephiles saw their van through his crystal ball. He then saw the remaining vampires from last battle and they have already told him. He walked around the room, thinking of a distraction to the heroes.

Then he grins evilly by morphing a mouth with fangs.

"I know. I make my vampires attack the next town they will arrive at night. Since now Silver is immune against the sun by that potion" Mephiles stroked his chin.

Back to our heroes, they were at a lake having picnic. Both lay down on the blanket and drank each drink. After that, they looked at the clouds and many of them had cool shapes. Blaze rolled to Silver and he let her snuggle on his chest. When she did that, she purred like a sleeping housecat. Just then, a pretty butterfly lands on Silver's nose.

"Ah a cute butterfly" Silver said as he saw the butterfly on his nose but it flew away.

"I love the fresh air Silver" Blaze said and snuggled on Silver's chest.

"Me too, Blaze" Silver purred. Blaze giggled and tickles Silver. "KYAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP BLAZE!" Silver laughed

"I like your laugh, its cute" Blaze chuckled.

"Really?" Silver blushed.

"Mmhmm, yes. Wanna hear mine too?" she asked the vampire hedgehog.

"Sure. Let's see" Silver chuckled and tickled her tummy to hear her laugh

"Teheheheheh! That tickles, Silver! Hehehehe!" She laughed cutely as Silver tickled her tummy.

"Aww...that laugh is so cute" Silver chuckled.

"Thahahanks Sihihilver!" Blaze laughed/giggled.

They both pack up their picnic and gets back to the van.

"It's almost sun set. I wonder what Mephiles is gonna send out this time" Silver said, putting his seat belt on.

Blaze turned to him. "No idea, but we'll be ready for them and remember what I taught you" Blaze turned on the engine and drives to the road.

"I know. And when will the sun-immune wear off?" he asked, worried that he'll get burned in sunlight again.

"15 hours" Blaze said.

"That means I wasted almost two days. We have at least one potion left" Silver took out the last bottle, he then puts it back. Blaze looked at him, not wanting her first love to die.

"Hey, I'll always protect you from the sunlight no matter what. And look on the bright side, we've been traveling together and you get to see the outside world" Blaze put her hand on his cheek while the other on the steering wheel.

"I just don't wanna lose you and you can't live without me" Silver said in a sad tone.

"I sometimes don't like the sunlight most of the time which is why I like night time because I always hunt vampires" Blaze said.

Silver looked at her and gets surprised. "I see"

"And don't you worry, Silver. You're never alone. I will always stay by your side" Blaze said.

"Thanks Blaze, I love you" Silver replied.

"I love you too, Silver" Blaze said.

As the sun sets, Blaze turned on the radio to hear some music but it turned out to be breaking news.

_**"Breaking news, we have crisis in our hands! Swarms of vampires are attacking Eastern Spagonia! Blaze and Prince Silver! If you're hearing this, please help!"** _the news said, screaming in horror.

"People are in trouble Blaze! Let's go to Eastern Spagonia!" Silver tells Blaze.

"Got it Silver, let's hurry up!" Blaze turned on full speed and they drive their way to the town.

**Will they make it there on time to save the people? **


	11. Vampires Strikes Again

**I couldn't come up with a town name. So I just called it Eastern Spagonia. **

**Scourge and Fiona belongs to (c) Sonic Archie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Eastern Spagonia, people were screaming as vampires chased them like wild animals. Some were trying to shoot them but a few of the vampires got hit and many others dodged and bites the neck on those who shot them. They also chased families with both mobians and humans.

Silver and Blaze arrived at Eastern Spagonia and saw fire and smoke coming from the city.

"Jesus! This looks bad Silver" Blaze said as she sees people screaming for help.

Silver loads his shotgun and puts the ammo sling on his shoulder.

"All right. Let's hurry and save the people. I'll take the left side. You take the right side" Silver said and jumps out from the van.

"Got it, Silver" Blaze said as she pulled out her dual blades and parked the van and gets out from it.

Silver ran in full speed to quickly save the people, he spots a male mobian brown hedgehog vampire that is about to bite the little girl's neck.

"Shit!" Silver quickly used his telekinesis to move the girl away from the vampire, moving her close to him.

"Hey, that's my snack!" the mobian vampire snarled.

"Bite on this!" Silver shot him, blowing the vampire's head off as the body lands on the floor.

Blaze has sliced about 10 vampires already and one vampire she stuck her blade in the waist and cuts in half like Kratos blade of Olympus fatality.

"You want me vampires? Come and get me!"

"RAAAAAGH" the vampire mobians rushes at her and had their fangs ready to bite but she threw garlic smoke grenades. They got weakened by the smoke and Blaze ran through it and sliced all the vampires inside. Ribs of the vampires fell to the ground.

Back to Silver, he tells the girl to find a place to hide, which she did as Silver continues to kill other vampires. He reloads his shotgun and ran in super speed to the roof, shooting a few of them in their bat forms.

"This is what happens when you feed a stoner chilisoup!" Silver shouted. He jumps off the roof and lands perfectly without any injuries or broken bones, due to his super endurance.

Blaze has chopped off three vampires' heads and limbs. Suddenly, she got pinned by a red female mobian vampire fox.

"Ugh!" Blaze grunts from the impact.

"Long time no see, Pretty. How's it going?" she said.

"Fiona" Blaze hissed angrily as her fangs grew long.

"Aww...you're still angry that I sent my boys to kill your parents long ago?" Fiona chuckled evilly.

"Grrrr…. I'm gonna make you pay you bitch!" Blaze growled as the girls wrestled.

With Silver, he shot every vampire and everyone is safe, but apparently he missed one more.

"Hey you piece of shit! Burn in hell!" a green mobian vampire hedgehog with an M16 rifle gun tries to shoot Silver but he dodges them. The vampire prince used his speed to dodge the bullets by doing back handsprings. He kicked the M16 from the Green hedgehog's arms and elbows him in the gut.

"Scourge, you son of a bitch!" Silver hissed and fights him.

"Grrr! You're too strong!" Fiona morphs into her bat form and took off.

"Get back here you coward! Grrrr! I don't have time for this" Blaze growled and looks at the human vampire, pins the vampire and bites his neck to feed. The vampire male turned skin and bones, dies instantly.

Silver was struggling against Scourge and dodged his sharp teeth.

"I'm gonna be the true prince of vampires!" Scourge growled and claws Silver on the cheek.

"No you're not! Kyah!" Silver head-butts him, which made Scourge's nose bleed. Now Scourge loses his temper.

"Grrr! You shall not defeat me! HUUUARGH!" Scourge roared and gets up and extends his claws to claw Silver, he slashed him in the face, chest and back, tearing up his cape and shirt in the progress. He then smacks the vampire prince aside.

"Grrrr!" Silver is now pissed off; he gets up and punched Scourge in the face. Going right behind him and sinks his sharp fangs into his neck. He wrapped his legs around Scourge's waist so that he won't try to push him off.

"Let go you idiot" Scourge dug his claws into Silver's arms.

Silver gripped Scourge's wrists while drinking his blood to heal his wounds, moaning lowly from tasting the fresh blood in his mouth.

"GRRRR! RAGH!" Scourge tackles Silver to a wall very hard to get him off him just as Silver is about to empty him of blood.

"Ugh!" Silver groans but manages to recover from the pain.

He knee kicked to the groin to get Scourge off, he saw the shotgun and rolls to get it while Scourge is trying to recover.

"Rot your ass in Hell!" Silver takes the shot but Scourge moved aside and morphed into a bat to get away. Silver just managed to shoot the right wing on Scourge, crippling him.

"OW! My wing!" Scourge flies away to not get shot again. Silver panted and gets on his knees.

"Silver! Are you okay?" Blaze ran up to him. He managed to get on his feet, dusting himself off and his cape.

"I'm fine, Blaze. But we got a bigger problem" Silver saw the sun rising up from the mountains.

"Oh, shit!" Blaze gasped, knowing what this means. As the sun's rays hit Silver, he screamed in pain as the steam hissed from his fur. Blaze quickly shields him from the sun but it wasn't enough to block him or to use her shadow to protect him. She spots a thick black cloak on the ground which gave her an idea.

"Silver, there's a cloak! Hold on!" she quickly ran to get it and ran back to Silver that is still burning a bit. She puts it on him and the steam from his fur stopped. The burnt skin disappears, returning to normal healthy skin and fur.

"Blaze, the potion, I need it" Silver said, reaches out his hand to get the potion. Blaze took it out from her bag and gave it to him. He drank from it and she steps aside from the sunbeam.

"There. Now, Mephiles' lair is not far away Blaze"

"In the dark woods?" Blaze pointed at the spooky woods with no leaves on the trees.

Silver nodded as he and Blaze heads for their car to drive the last bit and leaves the town. The townspeople cheered for them.

* * *

><p>Scourge arrives at Mephiles lair along with Fiona. His wing is still bleeding.<p>

"What happened?" Mephiles growled and Scourge backed off like a coward.

"Our swarm is killed and I got shot by Silver" Scourge groaned in pain, still in bat form

"Damn it! Silver is too strong. How close are they?" he asked.

"They are here in about 1 hour my lord" Fiona told Mephiles and knees before him.

"That prince and his dhampir won't get pass my traps! Let's see if they survive this" Mephiles cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>Back with the heroes, they pulled up near the tree. Blaze got out of the van and walks to the trunk of the van to get her weapons. She opened the doors of the van and grabbed her dual arm blades. She spots a black leather gun pack. She opens the zipper and inside was a Desert Eagle Gun.<p>

"Whoa" Blaze gasped.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"This is a Desert Eagle gun. Very powerful indeed. You're gonna need to use this gun, Silver" she hands him the gun and the pack of ammo magazines for this gun.

"It's too quiet all of a sudden. I don't like it" Blaze said, looking around.

"Me neither. And stay on guard, Blaze. Mephiles has deadly booby traps in the woods" Silver said, holding up his new gun. They started to walk into the woods and mist started to form. Mystic sounds were heard from the mist.

"Since I like facing dangerous things, what kind of traps does Mephiles have that is deadly?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I'm not sure but they sure are deadly. They can be hidden anywhere" Silver said.

"I see. Let's just hope we don't-...WHOA!" Blaze stepped on a trap hidden in the leaves, the rope grabbed her ankle as it pulls her down on the ground, leading to a deadly trap in the hole.

"Blaze hold on!" Silver grabs her hand.

"Silver, the rope! It's pulling me!" Blaze struggled to hold Silver's hand.

"Hang on, I'll cut it!" Silver pulled out the crossed sword and cuts the rope.

Blaze gasped in shock and hugged Silver for dear life, panting heavily. "You saved my life" she said.

"No problem, sweetheart. But there's more traps" Silver said, pulling away from the hug.

She nodded and picked up her main weapons from the ground.

They continue their walk through the misty woods, but more danger will face them.


	12. Inside Mephiles' Lair

Silver and Blaze managed to get past the deadly traps like spiked holes and fire traps. They soon found the cave that leads to the castle. Just then Silver spots a cave under Mephiles' castle, his new lair after 375 years imprisoned in the rumble.

"Blaze, this way" Silver said as he and Blaze gets in the cave. After a while walking in the cave, a skeleton hanged in front of them. It scared them both.

"Whoa!" Silver backed off in fear. The skeleton was covered in blood.

Blaze screamed in fear but soon calms down that it was only a dead skeleton, "Oh, my god. I just hate it when these things do that" she breathes too hard.

After a while walking in the cave, they saw a door.

"I hope this door leads to the place. Kyah!" Silver kicked the door but he fell in, "WHOA!"

Blaze also fell in too, both screaming as they fell 30 ft. down to the water.

***SPLASH***

"Great, there might be a way out under the water" Silver said as he stuck up his head from the water.

"Yeah. Are you all right?" Blaze asked him.

"Yeah. Follow me" Silver dove into the water, Blaze did the same and swims underwater, following her vampire prince in the tunnel of the water cave. Lucky for these heroes they are able to breathe underwater.

Blaze then notices an opening.

"Is that the opening Silver?" Blaze said with bubbling words.

The vampire prince nodded, unable to talk underwater. He swims up to the surface and gasps for some fresh air. Blaze also gasped for fresh air too and got out of the water.

"Well, we're inside the castle. But we're all the way down here and Mephiles is somewhere up to the top" Silver said, squeezing his quills to get the water out.

"Alright, let's go" Blaze lifts up her weapon and they both walk up inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Mephiles saw that they're inside and he growled angrily.<p>

"Damn, there must be a way to stop them from killing me"

He glances at Scourge and Fiona, "You two! Go down there and kill them! Do no fail me again!"

"Yes my lord" Both said unison and flew down the castle.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze were halfway up.<p>

"It may not be far enough to the top" Blaze said and looked at Silver.

"Not quite, Blaze. This castle is like a maze and Mephiles can easily confuse us with his dirty tricks like illusions" Silver said.

"Oh great" Blaze sighs.

"I know and I don't like it either" Silver sighs too.

They both walked in a huge library room; just then, Silver's ears twitched when he heard something, "GET DOWN!" he tackled Blaze to the floor right when the rapid bullets almost hit them.

"So you found our hideout after all!" Scourge smirked along with Fiona. Silver and Blaze gets up and gets into fighting stance.

"Hmph, how's the wing, Scourge? Still pissed off that I shot your ass the last night? Well, too bad" Silver snarled and lunged towards the lime-green vampire hedgehog.

"Ugh! I'm already PISSED OFF with you!" Scourge hissed and fights Silver.

"What are you waiting for, Pretty? Shoot me with your flames or what?" Fiona taunts the feline dhampir, "This time you won't make it out of here alive" she cackled.

"Bring it on, bitch" Blaze growled and fights her.

Silver and Scourge slammed each other at the bookshelves and many books hit their heads. Blaze and Fiona fought like a typical girl fight by pulling their hairs and punching.

Scourge pinned Silver to the floor as he took out his dagger to stab the hero's heart. Silver saw this and gripped Scourge's wrist, struggling harder to move the dagger away from his heart.

"Struggle all you want but I will kill you, vampire prince!" Scourge hissed and tries to move the dagger down to Silver's chest.

"No you will not! GRRR!" he kicked his groin and pushed him off.

Blaze was getting stronger to defeat Fiona. She chased the vampire fox around in the book shelf aisle, "Get back here you coward bitch!"

"Oh really?" Fiona stopped and smirks, she shot a crystal chandelier to make it crash on Blaze, giving her several wounds by the shards.

"OW! FUCKING SADIST!" Blaze screamed as Fiona pushes her and bites her neck.

"YEOW! Get off me you bitch!" Blaze kicked her in the guts and moved her face off her neck. She went behind her and bites the fox's neck. Fiona tries to push her off but Blaze wrapped her legs around the fox's waist and arms, locking her ankles together for support of her balance. Blaze moaned lowly as she sucks Fiona's blood to heal her wounds. As she was healed she kicked Fiona, sending her straight to the fireplace with no fire.

"Ugh!"

"Go to hell, vampire bitch!" Blaze threw her flames towards Fiona in the fireplace.

"CURSE YOU BLAZE!" Fiona screamed and caught fire. She jumped from the fireplace and did a last attempt to bite Blaze, but Blaze stabs Fiona in the heart with a stake.

"ARRRGH!" Fiona did her death scream and turned to ashes.

Silver was again pinned down by Scourge that is trying to stab him in the heart.

"Grrrr!" Silver struggled to push the blade away from his chest but he was getting tired and did not have enough strength to keep the dagger away.

"Blaze, shoot the windows!" he yelled.

Blaze picks up the Desert Eagle gun and shoots the black painted windows for the sunlight to burn Scourge. Silver saw this and shields himself with his cape. Scourge saw the sunlight coming and his pupils shrunk in fear and anger.

"Not so fast!" Scourge dodged the sunlight, ran up to Blaze in time and breaks the gun. He was still in the shadows. He walks up to Blaze and stomped her wrists.

"You're all mine!" Scourge picked up Blaze and bites her neck, sucking up blood to heal himself and his injuries healed. He didn't drink much so she was unconscious and got thrown to Silver, knocking him out.

"Mephiles is gonna be so proud" Scourge smirked and drags them both to Mephiles.


	13. Mephiles Defeated

**Hey, guys. I heard there's gonna be a partial Solar Eclipse on October 23, 2014. Can't wait to see it for the first time, I hope. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Silver woke up and sees that he's tied to his hands above his head and he struggled until he gave up. He then heard an evil laughter. It was Mephiles who laughed and gets closer to him.

"You won't get away with this, Mephiles! When I get out of here I am so gonna kill you!" Silver hissed with his long fangs.

"You won't kill me since I drained your sun immunity from your body" Mephiles held up a bottle of the potion.

Silver gasped at this and struggled, "You monster!"

"Now then, let's see how your precious dhampir bitch is doing" Mephiles creates a giant crystal ball from his hands.

"What the fuck have you done to her?! Where is she?!" Silver growled, trying to get out of the ropes from his wrists above his head.

"She's in good hands with Scourge, my ex-foster son" Mephiles showed Blaze in a chamber being punched by Scourge. She also got bruises.

"Blaze no!" Silver screamed.

* * *

><p>With Blaze, she was getting beaten up by Scourge.<p>

"Come on you dhampir cat bitch! You losing nine lives already?!" Scourge keeps punching her. The feline dhampir's anger raised, giving her strength to kick Scourge's ass for good.

"You made the cat angry" Blaze's fangs grew longer.

"Come and get me then" Scourge licked his lips and charges at Blaze. He uses his claws to attack Blaze. He slashes apart her jacket as blood ran from her arms and torso from the cuts. She threw the jacket aside and cracks her knuckles.

"Come and get some" Blaze said angrily and attacks Scourge. But he grabs her fists and throws her at the wall. She groaned and gets up.

She then tries to bite his neck but he grabs her and twists her arm.

"ARGH!" Blaze screamed in pain.

"Hehehehe! Looks like you're out of your league, kitty"

"Not quite! GRRRR!" Blaze touched his leg with her hands on fire.

"ARGH! UGH!" Scourge tore off the lower parts of the leggings of his pants befor he could burn up and he grabs her throat roughly.

"Now you die" he growled and punched her repeatedly in the face and one hard in the gut. He then stomped on her hand.

"AHHHH!" Blaze screamed and fell to the floor. Scourge smirks and lifts her by her shirt.

"Giving up again, babe?" Scourge smirked evilly showing his sharp teeth with the longer fangs. He's about to bite Blaze in the neck. Blaze reaches for a small stack in her pocket.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Blaze screamed in anger as she stabbed Scourge in the heart with the wooden stake, all the way through. "AAAAHHHHH!" Scourge screamed in agony. Blaze quickly went behind him and bites his neck to feed and to heal her wounds. He fell stone dead to the floor.

"There, I need to save Silver before he gets hurt" Blaze gets to the door, only to find it locked. She banged on the door, trying to break it.

Mephiles saw it all through his crystal ball and turns to Silver.

"She won't be here in time when you die" He grins and opens the curtains slowly while standing in a safe place aside.

Silver gulped in fear, "Oh no! Blaze, hurry!"

Blaze used her super strength to bash the door down, "KYAH!" the door fell down. "Finally! Hang on, Silver! I'm coming!" she ran up really fast, she could hear Silver screaming in pain.

Silver's skin has already started to burn and Mephiles laughed evilly.

"How does it feel ex-Prince Silver, getting warmed up?" Mephiles taunts Silver. He then moves Silver to the shadows and was next to him.

"Ugh! You…will_**...*cough*...**_not_**...*cough*...**_win!" Silver said weakly.

"Hmm, wanna bet?" Mephiles grins and moves Silver to the sunlight again.

Silver screamed in pain as the steam and flames appeared on his skin, most of his fur is burned off and two of the five locks on his forehead is burned off, he haven't yet got his bones exposed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Silver screamed painfully. Blaze then arrived.

"SILVER!" Blaze screamed in horror and ran towards him; she kicked Mephiles away from Silver.

"Ugh!" the evil vampire got hit against the wall. Blaze quickly closed the curtains and frees Silver, moving him in the shadows as the steam from his fur and skin stopped burning. The burnt skin disappears and it turns back to a normal healthy skin, but had black burn marks as well as the fur grew back. But he was still too weak to move.

"Silver, drink my blood. Hurry!" Blaze said as she held her left arm near his mouth while making a fire shield around him.

_**"*cough*...**_Okay... _***cough*...**_ but Mephiles burned me seriously so I still got burn marks" Silver coughed and sucked Blaze's blood. His burn marks on his fur and skin disappeared. Blaze helped him up but then saw Mephiles getting up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mephiles screamed and slams Blaze at the wall.

"Ugh!" Blaze groaned from the impact.

"Blaze!" Silver grabbed Mephiles and shoved him away from Blaze, "Don't touch her!" he hissed with his long fangs.

"Hehehehe! And do you think you have a chance against me!"

"We'll see about that! KYAH!" Silver lifts him up with his telekinesis and shoved him against the wall hard, "You killed my mother and father! And now I will kill you!"

"When you'll die with them!" Mephiles yelled and charged at Silver and slashes with his claws, giving him deep wounds on the stomach.

"Arrgh! Urgh!" Silver groaned.

"Not so tough now?!" Mephiles chuckled but was shoved against the wall again by Silver's telekinesis.

"Ugh!"

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Silver screamed in anger.

"GRRRR!" Mephiles growled and fires a purple beam at Silver, it knocked Silver back. He then walks to Silver and takes his stake.

"Good bye Silver, I hereby sentence you to death" Mephiles said in triumph. Just as he was about to drive the stake to Silver's heart, a fire ball hit Mephiles' face, he yelled loudly.

"Feel the heat!" Blaze threw another one but missed.

"Silver, get up!" Blaze screamed. Silver got back up and glared at Mephiles. The evil vampire tackled Silver to the floor and tries to drive the stake to the heart but Silver gripped his wrists to move the stake away from his chest.

"Blaze, shoot the windows!" Silver grunts. Mephiles gasped at what he meant and tries to move but Silver wrapped his legs around Mephiles's waist from going anywhere.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Silver screamed in anger as his fangs grew long and shoved the stake towards Mephiles's heart, all the way through

"AAAHHH!" Mephiles screamed in agony and pulled the stake out of his chest. Blaze managed to shoot the windows for the sunlight to touch Mephiles and burn him. Silver quickly shields himself with his cape so that he won't get burned.

"Now behead him with the sword!" Silver shouted. Blaze took out the crossed sword.

"This ends now, Mephiles!" Blaze swung her sword and chopped Mephiles's head off. His head bounced lifeless on the floor. Silver saw this and gets up while shielding himself with his cape. He saw that Blaze was panting very exhausted.

"It's over now" Silver said, getting to Blaze and held her shoulder.

"I hope so my sweetheart" Blaze hugged Silver.

**Its not over yet. Stay tune. **


	14. Halloween Party at Silver's Castle

***sighs* Last night, Deviantart still down again like last time. I don't know how long it will be back up. Are any of you guys having the same problem too?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At night time in Spagonia and its neighbor city, everyone was happy that Mephiles terror is over for all time. When Silver and Blaze came back to Spagonia, they cheered for the heroes and Silver has gotten his sun immunity potion back.

From the crowd, Rouge the Bat came.

"Congratulations Silver and Blaze. You two really made it! I can't believe it, you two are my best customers" Rouge said, hugging both.

"Yeah, I finally got my revenge against Mephiles and so did Blaze" Silver said.

"Yup and no bad vampire shall hurt Silver again!" Blaze said happily. The Three walked through the crowd who cheered for Silver and Blaze.

**Daily News**

"Good evening everyone and you will not believe your eyes. Prince Silver and his dhampir lover Blaze, has taken down Mephiles the dark vampire and now it seems everyone starts to love Silver even more. Tomorrow we have a celebration at Silver's castle which was made in the late 1690's. We'll be back after the commercials" the reporter on television told everyone.

At Rouge's house, they sat at the living room and had a cup of tea.

"I must admit it was the greatest mission I've ever done Rouge, killed an almighty dark vampire" Blaze said, completely amazed over herself.

"Yeah, and it's also that you ever spared a vampire prince's life" Silver punched gently on Blaze's shoulder.

"Cool, and it was also a pleasure for me to give you the right weapons and for you Silver, I give you the potion that makes you sun-immune for 1 month" Rouge said as she give Silver a sun-immune potion colored orange.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome your majesty. Good old Rouge will always be there for your help" Rouge said.

"Yup. Now I got to send in the invitations to everyone in town. I'll meet you back at the castle" Silver said, spreads his arm out with his cape and morphs into his non-mobian bat form. He used his claw feet to carry the invitation letters and flew out the window to the town.

He flew over Spagonia and gives many citizens his invitation letters.

Much later after giving them the letters, he flew back to the castle.

Rouge was flying around the ceiling, putting Halloween decorations. Blaze was setting up the snacks, candies, and food in the dining room that is closer to the ball room.

"Woohoooo! I just love Halloween!" Silver flew around in his bat form, screeching like a bat with joyfulness.

"Hello there, your majesty. Would you like to help me with the decorations?" Rouge asked Silver.

The vampire prince turns into his hedgehog form.

"Sure Rouge, one moment please" Silver told Rouge and gets to Blaze, she was wearing a black and purple Gothic Vampiress costume, which was a gown with tattered hem and sleeves, attached collar and belt.

She smiled when she saw Silver, "Hey, handsome"

"Wow, Blaze" he was stunned by her costume that made her look like a vampire princess.

"How do I look?" Blaze asked the stunned Prince.

"You look so...so... beautiful" Silver answered and hugs Blaze. She giggled and pulled from the hug.

"You better get dressed up for this Halloween party, Silver" Blaze told Silver.

"Alright then, I just switch my costume to a scary one" Silver said and gets to his room. He searched for a perfect costume and found one that resembles Count Dracula's costume.

"This will work" Silver smirks.

Moments later, he comes out and shows it to Blaze.

"Very sexy, Count Silver" Blaze smirked seductively.

"Thanks. If you excuse me, I need to help Rouge" Silver said, picking up a pumpkin lamp.

* * *

><p>As the sun sets down and the sky turns into night time, the humans and<p>

mobians are at the door waiting for the vampire prince to let them in.

They were also wearing their Halloween costumes, including the children too.

Silver opens the castle doors for everyone, "Welcome to my castle everyone. So come on in and have fun" Silver greets everyone and they get in the castle.

Everyone cheered wildly as they walked inside.

The kids squealed in joy as they hugged Silver. Some are becoming a fan of him for saving innocent lives against evil vampires.

"Hey, kids" Silver chuckled and hugs them all, "Happy Halloween"

Blaze and Rouge watched the kids having fun with Silver.

"How adorable" Rouge sighs sweetly.

"Yeah" Blaze chuckled at this.

Right after Silver gave the children his autograph; he smiled with his fangs which didn't scare them.

"Have fun, guys" Silver said to them.

He walks up to Blaze and Rouge.

"Well, isn't great that it's all over" Silver said to them.

"Yeah and I could consider myself your princess" Blaze replied.

"Got that right, my darling" Silver said, wrapping his cape around his dhampir lover.

"Have fun you two" Rouge chuckled and walks away.

Silver and Blaze walks to the ball room where some of the guests are dancing.

"Wanna dance?" Silver asked with a seductive smirk.

Blaze takes Silvers hand.

"Sure my prince" Blaze said sweetly.

He takes her hand as they both walked in the ball room to dance. The song that was playing in the room was 'This is Halloween' but in instrumental heavy rock version.

Blaze looked at Silver's golden eyes and he looked into her eyes. They danced for about 4 minutes.

The people saw them kissing romantically. They cheered wildly for them; as for the kids some clapped for them while some just looked away in disgust.

"I love you Silver"

"I love you too Blaze" Silver said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later<strong>_

Silver and Blaze became vampire hunters and that they have killed other evil vampires for the past week. Silver's main weapon is the guns, either ones that can come in handy. As for Blaze, her main weapon is always gonna be her dual arm blades.

**(Blaze's POV)**

From the beginning where I was supposed to kill Silver the Vampire Prince, I learned that he wasn't like those other evil vampires. No, he was a good guy who has spent 400 years alone in his vampire life. As for me, my life for 100 years as dhampir I became a vampire killer.

Usually I do things alone when I hunt vampires and kill them, but now I have a partner which is my true lover Silver.

There are some good vampires in the world who don't feed on humans or mobians. But for those that are evil, beware. We're coming for you.

**(End of Blaze's POV)**

Silver and Blaze are now riding their motor-bikes on the road at night time, hunting for the bad vampire that has kidnapped two children.

"You'll never catch me or the children!" the evil human vampire taunted Silver and Blaze, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

He had children tied up in ropes in the back of the car.

"Silver, Blaze help us!" the children cried.

"Hang on!" Blaze shouted and drove faster. The vampire was shocked.

"Impossible!"

"Anything is possible, fool! Now let the children go or you die!" Blaze snarled.

"I don't think so, dhampir bitch!" the vampire laughed evilly.

All of a sudden, he felt something hard that stopped the car. Silver in the front of the car used his super strength to hold the car's front bumper with his bare hands.

"You vampire bitch!" the vampire glared at Silver.

Blaze stopped her motor-bike, gets off and tears off the back door to get the children out safely.

"NO! THIS IS MY DINNER YOU VAMPIRES!" the vampire roared in anger when Silver grabs him out of the car.

"Too bad, moron. KYAH!" he head-butts him.

"Stay here, kids" Blaze said to them as she untied the ropes. She goes to where Silver is with the vampire on the ground.

Silver walks up to the knocked down vampire and puts his foot on the vampire's stomach, holding him down.

"I hate to break it to you but it ain't gonna be your lucky day" Silver said as he and Blaze took out their main weapons.

"Say hello to Mephiles" Silver said as he loads his shotgun and places it at his forehead.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" the vampire screamed as Silver fires at his head. The children in the car looked away.

After they killed the vampire, Silver and Blaze took the two kids back their parents safe and sound.

The next day, the newspaper headline that says **"Two Children Saved by Silver and Blaze the Vampire Hunters".**

"Great, seems like they are getting better and better" Rouge said, she was reading the newspaper while sitting next to the fireplace at her house.

At Silver's castle, Silver read the newspaper.

"Wow Blaze, look at this! We're getting more popular than ever!" Silver tells Blaze. She came up to him and saw the newspaper.

"Great, Silver. We are the perfect team!" Blaze said as she kissed his cheek. He gets up and hugs Blaze.

"Indeed, darling. Oh, and I also got something for you" Silver said, morphing into a bat as he flew to the other room and back, carrying a Vampire Gothic ring with a pretty red ruby gem.

**I'm sure you all know what this means. Can you guess what this means?**


	15. Marriage and Family

**So far I only got a few reviews of the story, not bad I guess. Thank you guys for reading. So the most reviews I got is **werewolf99. **Thank you for reading and reviewing the most of the story. **

werewolf99 - 12 reviews

Tom - 10 reviews

**Winter T. hedgehog 01 -** 3 reviews

SuperazzaX12 - 3 reviews

**puppydog4** - 3 reviews

Dina - 3 reviews

**Cyo the Lion** - 2 reviews

**Android Reznov-5** - 2 reviews

**MissBrains101 **- 2 reviews

**Jonathan Thomas Crist** - 2 reviews

**Cwatt2001** - 1 review

**princess victoria the wolf 193** - 1 review

SarahTheHedgehog - 1 review

kookies 14 - 1 review

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver was still holding the ruby ring with his toes and flew back to Blaze. She saw what he was holding when he turned to hedgehog form.

"Silver, is that ring for me?" Blaze asked Silver curiously. Silver smiles at her and shows the ring. He knees down in front of her.

"Blaze, will you marry me?" Silver asked Blaze. She got happy tears in her eyes.

"Of course Silver I will marry you!" Blaze squealed in happiness and Silver puts the ring on her finger.

The next day, people of Spagonia have heard their heroes are getting married. So they decide to do it outside of the church.

Silver was dressed in a black tuxedo with blood red tie. He came up to the priest and waited for Blaze. Moments later, Blaze came wearing a white wedding dress with golden colors on the sleeves. "She looks so beautiful" Silver said in his thoughts.

As the piano plays 'Here Comes the Bride' theme, Blaze walks up on the black carpet towards Silver and the priest.

After the speech, the priest then said to the both. "Do you Prince Silver take Blaze as your wife?"

"I do" Silver said.

"And do you Blaze take Silver as your husband?" The priest asked Blaze.

"I do with all my heart" Blaze answered.

I now pronounce, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said. The vampire prince lifts up the veil of the feline dhampir and kissed.

Everyone cheered as they walked past them.

"Now we can start a whole new life Blaze" Silver said.

"Yes my love, we will start it now" Blaze said smirking. Silver and Blaze gets back to the castle to start their new life.

* * *

><p><strong>(5 years later)<strong>

Their daughter was not just a vampire or dhampir, she was mixed in both. They call this new vampire species a Dhampire. Ashley is immune to sunlight and she can turn into a non-mobian bat like her father. Her colors were mixed in gray and purple.

They are both sleeping in their bed when suddenly someone woke them up.

"Daddy wake up!" Ashley jumps on her father's stomach.

"Ugh, Ashley. Let me sleep for 5 minutes" Silver groaned to his daughter.

"Aww come on daddy, wake up!" Ashley shouted into Silver's ear, causing him to wake up. Silver whacks her playfully with the pillow and she used another pillow.

"Was that necessary to brutally wake me up?" Silver asked his daughter.

"Yeah daddy" Ashley giggled and whacks Silver with the pillow. Blaze woke up and chuckles at seeing her husband playing with Ashley.

As Blaze saw them fight playfully, Ashley pounced on her father.

"Gotcha!" she giggled. Silver then grin and grabs Ashley.

"Ah come here to daddy" He gives his daughter a noogie on her head.

"DAD! Thahahahat's nohohohot funny!" Ashley giggled and gets off Silver. She then gets to her mother.

Blaze let her snuggle on her chest.

"You're so soft, mom" Ashley said cutely.

"That's my big girl" Blaze nuzzled her cheek.

"Aww, I've never thought of having a beautiful daughter" Silver watched Ashley being with Blaze, having their family moment.

After their moment, Ashley turned into her bat form.

"Race ya, daddy! Hahaha!" she flew out the door.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Silver growled playfully and turns into a bat to race after her.

"Kids these days" Blaze chuckled for herself. Ashley was still racing with her father. They laughed as they flew around the castle.

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley the Hedge-Cat belongs to me. <strong>


	16. Sequel?

**There will be a sequel soon. Do you guys want me to do a sequel of Beauty Fangs?**  
><strong>And yes, Ashley the Hedge-cat is gonna be in this story.<strong>

**The story title is Vampire Hunters. It starts out 10 years later and Ashley is now a teenager. Her parents don't grow old, they remained the same. **

**Give me reviews if you want a sequel. **


End file.
